


之焉/春天的猫

by Orlando923



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlando923/pseuds/Orlando923
Summary: *因夏铁钢玩猫视频产生的系列脑洞*隔离时期确实会触发一些东西的*春天的猫，都干嘛来着？*发情只是形式，本质还是私心的爱
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 22





	之焉/春天的猫

之焉／春天的猫

*一篇满足本人低俗癖好的，为搞簧而诞生的地摊发情文字  
*涉及自慰，dirty talk，绑手，被注视指奸  
*doi战线极其漫长，养胃避雷  
*可能还有更雷人的，注意避雷  
*极度ooc，不上升正主，不接受任何形式的辱骂，不可以骂43，更不要骂我

一场春雪的午后，焉栩嘉被夏之光从热乎的被窝里往外拖，雪过天晴，但是没有太阳，雪让大地一片洁白，是个适合睡觉猫被窝的好天气。

“干嘛啊你”  
焉栩嘉咕噜着不满夏之光，起床气里还带着点粘腻。  
“起来吃饭了，祖宗”  
“再让我睡会儿～”  
这个祖宗显然还没睡够呢，昨晚他连线他的好哥哥张齐打游戏到天都快亮了，夏之光，稳坐头把交椅的熬夜头号选手，昨个也没熬过焉栩嘉。

他有点无语，也有点无奈，焉栩嘉为啥会在他家呢，说来话长，想起这个夏之光就来气了，本来现在他俩都搁剧组脑残少女漫在拍了。一个礼拜前， 焉栩嘉不知道哪股风儿吹上来的劲儿偏要来和他讨论剧本，他刚外务回来，一个头两个大，这个祖宗要见他，他想着宿舍人太多到了大家这些天各自忙各自的见了又要吵吵嚷嚷半天也做不了  
什么正经事儿，就干脆让焉栩嘉上他家来了，他也就随便一问，要是拒绝了他也正好自己休息休息洗洗睡了，没想到他就真哼哧哼哧地来了。

他到了夏之光还没到，夏之光下了工也没收到焉栩嘉消息，磨磨蹭蹭地到了家还去附近买了点宵夜，等他闲悠悠晃回了公寓，电梯门“哗”的打开，照亮了焉栩嘉，他就站在夏之光家门口的感应灯下，保持着在黑暗中站立的姿态好像已经有半天了。

本来低着头玩手机半张脸都藏在头发里的少年听见电梯门开启的声音，抬头撞上了夏之光的目光，本来还柔和迷糊的神情瞬间就四千三百度变化，狠狠的瞪着夏之光。还没等主人说话，焉栩嘉先恶狠狠的开口了。

“尼玛的夏之光你他妈好慢，打炮去了吧你“

无极鲅鱼，十多天没见了，第一句话你就和我说这个，焉栩嘉真有你的。

开口的话又变成“哎呦祖宗，我说给你钥匙你自己不要的，怎么反倒怪上我了？“

“找谁打啊，这不来了嘛，找你打啊。”

焉栩嘉被他这句话噎住了，吃了个瘪，回嘴的话卡在嗓子里也说不出来了，只回了“神经”也不爱多搭理夏之光了，拎起地上的塑料袋子，白了他一眼回了句“烦死了你” 就嘟嘟囔囔的让夏之光开门。

夏之光这才看到他还拿的东西，这大爷不是向来两手空空的来把冰箱里的东西吃光喝光才走的么。

“怎么今天还拿的东西？“

焉栩嘉没听见似的也不放声，放下东西自顾自的去开冰箱门，夏之光走过去打开塑料袋，好些个冰淇凌，哈根达斯还有些明治，梦龙，不认识的牌儿，可能也没料到的等他这么久，没有放干冰，袋子是附近商场地下超市的。他看着精美包装的冰淇凌盒子因为走廊的热气，也都没了刚拿出来时本该附着在表面的冰霜，盒子上面是大颗大颗的水珠，隔着盒子摸起来冰淇淋已经开始发软了，一个个蔫头搭脑的，有点像刚才的焉栩嘉。

夏之光一边想着他应该等了有半个多小时了吧，一边赶快把冰淇淋一股脑的倒进冷藏格子。有点不好意思的磨蹭到刚拿出来冰可乐自顾自的咕咚咕咚赌气牛饮的焉栩嘉旁边儿，小狗腿儿似的满脸堆满笑容“吃晚饭了么嘉哥，我买了宵夜，洗洗手过来吃。”

等焉栩嘉磨磨蹭蹭过来，打开的包装盒子里是他作为“快乐广东仔” 喜欢吃的港式点心，夏之光看他腮帮子被粉蒸排骨塞的鼓鼓囊囊的，还没把嘴里的咽下去就去拿那个粉色外皮做成猪形状的发面奶黄包，焉栩嘉的表情还挺开心生动的。

吃也吃了，又玩儿了会儿，焉栩嘉才想起来他是来干嘛的，慢吞吞的从包包里掏出剧本的时候又想起来自己买的冰淇凌了，又使唤夏之光去拿来吃。这不他俩边吃边说剧本的事儿就到了半夜，夏之光是夜猫子，可是眼见着到了猪妹打盹的时间了。

今天，夏之光看着赖在被窝里拖也拖不动的焉栩嘉，神他妈的和那天晚上吃完冰淇淋就瘫软在沙发上均匀呼吸打起瞌睡的粉色卫衣男子重合了，这根本不是焉栩嘉，这就是一头吃完了就要睡觉的粉色猪，流口水的时候还散发着可恶的猪蛊力。

夏之光每次都很佩服焉栩嘉说睡就能睡着，不对，是不说睡就睡着了的能力，他推了推趴在桌子上的焉栩嘉，“明天没有工作吗？

“没有”，陷入甜睡的那个躲了一下呜噜呜噜的回答完就又没了动静。

他拖着粉卫衣的笨蛋去卧室心想，算了，那就留他在这儿先睡觉吧，明天再说明天的。

和猪一起，也会被猪睡觉细菌所感染到，夏之光一夜无梦甜睡到第二天，直到睡梦里出现哐哐哐的砸门声。他拖拉着拖鞋去给人开门

“我们是居委会的，是夏之光先生吗？”  
夏憨憨起床气呆滞两秒后才回答“是我啊。”  
“您近期有接触从武汉回来的人吗？”  
“您这几天有发热症状吗？”  
“咱们小区有疑似患者，我们抱歉的通知您小区从今天开始正式封锁了，请您在家进行自我隔离。”  
“对了，您的日常需求麻烦您靠食材外卖解决一下，也尽量少吃外卖。为了您和他人的生命安全千万不要外出，有困难欢迎找我们居委会，我们很乐意为您提供帮助。”

夏之光大脑当机被这一连串的话造懵逼了愣在原地，居委会的人已经贴心的替夏之光带上了门先行离开了。  
五秒之后，夏之光回过神来“卧槽！我不能出门啦，我可以休息了？”  
十秒之后夏之光反应过来，哀嚎“说好的行程怎么办啊？“  
一分钟之后，夏之光想起被窝里还有个人，那位撅着屁股日上三竿还在夏之光家散发猪猪甜睡细菌的某人，夏之光哭了，“他妈糟了！这都什么事啊，焉栩嘉，，焉栩嘉还在我这呢！”

他在把这只像猫又像猪一样的家伙揪起来吃饭的时候在脑海里回顾了一下前情，因为疫情爆发全小区封锁隔离，前一天晚上来研究剧本的同个爱豆男团的队友焉栩嘉被困在了夏之光家里，理所应当的过起了室友或者说是同居的生活。

隔离在家的日子挺没劲的，也就是玩手机打游戏，还有，做饭，神他妈的做饭哦，现在是夏之光生活的四分之三。

为了食物安全，连外卖都基本不点了，夏之光 从小出来闯荡习惯了不在正点吃饭有一顿没一顿的哪怕凑合凑合也根本没往心里去，但是焉栩嘉不一样，焉栩嘉属于正点吃饭一顿拉下都不行，最好饭后再整点水果甜品啥的那份儿，所以夏之光因为要伺候这位大小姐吃饭厨艺被迫猛增。

北漂青年夏之光好不容易摆脱了一年前在采访里提到过的那种“如果没出道就去商演，因为房租快交不起了“的生活，成团出道后，日子肉眼可见的起色很大，但是他租的房子仍旧只有一间卧室，单身汉一间卧室就很够用了，除此之外，一个重要原因就是他需要一个很大的客厅来放置他的动物，因此只有一间卧室，一张床，他俩一块儿睡。

每天他醒来第一件事，就是先盯着猪猪发呆，陷入到一些各式各样的沉思里，他是那种想的多也有表达欲的人，但是在焉栩嘉面前，因为焉栩嘉什么都不和他说，永远是一副拒他千里之外拿胶带把自己缠起来的样子，胶带还得是整整齐齐一道一道的密不透风。

这可能和之前的事有关吧，夏之光在心里叹了口气。他俩在都不大的时候曾有过不长不短的炮友关系，有些话一直没说开过，夏之光也不爱做那个给人心理负担的人，到后来分开了好像也没有要说的必要了吧。他最多也就只能自作多情的想自己从某种意义上来说也是焉栩嘉的性启蒙吧，因为他确实没想出来焉栩嘉除了有他还能从谁那儿获得性方面的体验呢。

他们年纪相仿，都想要从外界得到更多的关注和宠爱，看似八杆子打不着但是在有些时刻流露出的难能可贵的默契又让两个都不想落了下风的人忍不住偷看对方几眼，或者悄悄多关注对方一会。在某些剑拔弩张三句不合就想动手的年轻的荷尔蒙刺激下，在那段糊到只有六亲能人的岁月里，焉栩嘉和夏之光表演台上不熟，下台做爱。

夏之光在不久前的一月份才刚满20岁，他以为自己懂的很多，但还是不到可以将他和焉栩嘉关系理理顺的程度，尽管是那样一段不大正常不能见光的关系，也随着创造营出道焉栩嘉成年而真正的宣告结束了。

他看着伴随着焉栩嘉均匀的呼吸而一起一伏的胸膛，弧线像春山一样给人最奇妙迷人的联想，中午之前明亮的天光透过紧闭的窗帘为这张床投入朦胧暧昧的光线，他盯着焉栩嘉那张总是微张的嘴唇，这真可恶，仿佛是一个不经意间的邀请，可当他认真了想去舔舐品尝的时候，那张爱好蛊惑人的嘴巴又心机的合上了，他说说你想多了吧夏之光。夏之光心脏酸涩，喉咙也有点发紧，他有冲动把他弄醒，让曾经的一切再次再认认真真的发生一次，发生在当下而不是在那些幼稚的青春残像里，像紫粉色泡泡里浪漫的梦境，美好脆弱一戳就破。但是他没胆量，舞台上的夏大胆，或者说面对这个世界的一切都有一股子不服不忿劲儿的夏之光在焉栩嘉这儿确实挺怂的，他自认倒霉。

所以他只能顶着撑起来视觉效果很可观的帐篷缓缓移动到洗手间想着刚才那张给他对他发出亦真亦假邀请的小嘴。他从记忆里挖出那张可恶又狡猾的小嘴嘴角被迫撑到最大费劲的含住自己的画面，还有无数次搓揉过的焉栩嘉的胸脯，就像春日最柔软又连绵的山丘，从前焉栩嘉狠狠被他欺负的的画面一页页在脑海里播放。夏之光拉开淋浴房的水龙头，温热的水花从头顶浇下来，精虫上脑的人可真可怜啊，就连这水也能让夏之光联想起焉栩嘉泥泞的洞穴，他倚着墙无奈又可悲的感慨着，认命似的抚摸上自己的性器粗鲁快速的撸动起来，焉栩嘉被他大力操干爽的不行时候三白眼会更明显，那对眼睛无数次的浮现又浮现，夏之光想着这对最色情又最纯洁的眼睛，敷衍草率的为已经硬到发痛的那根东西解决生理需求。

安抚好自己的那玩意之后夏之光冲了个澡。他心情不错地套上小背心，解锁手机页面还停留在小号点赞过的抖音菜色，今天中午要做的菜他刚刚就已经想好了。而此时仍旧沉浸在梦乡的生物对刚才发生的种种当然什么都不知道，夏之光路过他的时候焉栩嘉翻了个身抬腿把被子卷到身子下面，仍旧在呼猪头。

焉栩嘉昨晚和队内密友张齐联机打游戏到半夜，屡战屡败，屡败屡战，越挫越勇，夏之光半梦半醒两次客厅的灯还犹如白昼。他一边颠勺一边骂人：“焉栩嘉你这个小没良心的玩意，老子天天在这伺候你，你倒好天天趁老子睡觉时候和别的男人打双排，你要气死我吗？大爷的。” 夏之光想到这里气不打一处来，于是他也学起焉栩嘉翻了个白眼，抄起锅子铲子故意弄的乒乓作响在在厨房一顿猛烈操作，就这也没给焉栩嘉吵起来。

骂归骂，饭还是要认真做，等他做好三菜一汤摘下围裙洗好手来叫焉栩嘉吃饭的时候，那个人仍旧在“睡眠勿打扰“模式开启中。起床推拉大战又如约展开，几个回合下来，还没把祖宗叫起来，夏之光还被焉栩嘉扔过去的抱枕准确击中。但是眼贼如夏之光，他在弯腰躲避第二个抱枕攻击的时候，清楚的发现焉栩嘉睡裤上撑起的弧度。

“焉栩嘉你就欺负我吧，今天别怪我不客气哈。”他要捉弄一下他曾经的好弟弟。

夏之光爬上床，照着焉栩嘉支棱起来的帐篷轻轻的弹了两下，又拿指尖不轻不重的上去下来的刮蹭了几下。焉栩嘉下身反射性的躲了一下发出了:“嗯～～～” 的一声连绵的长音，就又蹭了过来，夏之光有两秒懵逼，焉栩嘉你干嘛啊我就是叫你起床而已啦你别多想。可是夏之光这么想着的时候大手已经隔着睡裤覆了上去，只是随意的摩挲了几下，力道很轻若有似无。说真的他不敢把青春期梦乡中男孩的本能反应当作是实打实的接受和邀请，不过夏之光心中仍旧不禁失笑起来，小东西还挺精神的。

焉栩嘉没有躲闪，他闭着眼夹着被子往前顶了顶以获得更多的刺激，边蹭边将胯部慢慢靠近夏之光，好像在向他的好哥哥索求更多的抚慰，这把换夏之光尴尬了，他不知道该怎么做，依靠本能还是理智？焉栩嘉还在睡觉吧，趁人之危不大好。 焉栩嘉的脸此刻离夏之光的脸只有一个拳头的距离，夏之光看着焉栩嘉的嘴唇往前凑近，到离他耳朵仅有两指的距离停了下来，温暖的呼吸吞吐在耳畔，空气也瞬间僵硬了，夏之光又整个人不好了，脑海里反复播放的和焉栩嘉有关的香艳画面又在他眼前开始被重新剪辑播出了。

焉栩嘉自己的味道和被窝的慵懒气息混杂出独特的气氛，柔软沉静又飘逸迷蒙，夏之光觉得自己像大白天醉酒，又像云里雾里被敲晕装进了鹅毛箱子。一股火从夏之光下腹升起来，突然升起的狂躁已经让他顾不上焉栩嘉是不是想要他，一不做二不休得了。

“喵～～”猫叫声从开了一半的门外传了进来，夏之光装作没听见。

“喵～喵～～”的声音更近了，他分出一点理智想起今天还没给他动物园的小朋友们投食呢，从床上这只懒猫来了之后，怎么就好像代替了那些宠物，成为了他唯一的猫呢。

一只猫叫引发了三只猫同时发声，当第三次连贯的猫叫声此起彼伏的时候，他意识到不止是没喂食那么简单了，猫，发情了。

猫牵动着他的思绪他好像又忘了刚才自己到底是想干嘛的，或者他要感谢他的亲宠物恰如其分时机的出现把他从摇摆不定的情绪里捞出来。他从焉栩嘉给他营造的粉色甜蜜幻境里挣扎出来，就这么把焉栩嘉留在了床上，赶去疼爱他的猫了。。。

而这一切都被假寐的焉栩嘉看在眼里，他终于舍得睁开半眯着半天的大眼，卷起眼睫毛翻了个巨大的白眼，内心恶狠狠的骂道：操你大爷的夏之光，你苦修呢，你是不是不行了啊。

夏之光走出去了，焉栩嘉也睡不着了，他从床头拿起水杯大口的把凉水灌进喉咙，看着刚才充满期待却完全没得到满足的地方逐渐偃旗息鼓，夏之光也没了动静。

焉栩嘉搔着头发走出卧室，看见菜已经出锅了，井井有条的一盘是一盘的摆在餐桌上，夏之光听焉栩嘉出来了，头也没回，招呼他上桌吃饭，说自己先弄会猫，没听到来自那个人的任何回应，他回头看了一眼，焉栩嘉已经坐饭桌前端起白饭了正拿着筷子咬在嘴里，他像助人为乐等待表扬的小男孩似的得到了些鼓励，又自顾自的说这只是九九，三花，是个小姑娘。 

“你懂的可真多啊”焉栩嘉随嘴敷衍的回了一句。

夏之光啥也没听出来，只觉得是焉栩嘉对猫也感兴趣了，又自顾自地正正经经地说“这猫还没做绝育手术呢，春天了发情了这会有点烦躁不安的，小动物和人一样都有小脾气的，一定的安抚安抚。”他边说边洋溢起慈父般的微笑。看在焉栩嘉眼里，他头皮一麻，至于嘛， 焉栩嘉随随便便哦了一声作为回应，气又有点上来了，这人光把热乎劲儿都给猫去了，我还有脾气呢，猫还被你安抚安抚交流个感情， 为什么不安抚安抚我啊，我也来和你促进感情的，想到这儿他为自己感到强烈的挫败感和深深的伤心。

焉栩嘉边往嘴里塞饭边赌气的盯着夏之光逗弄他的猫，喂完猫粮喂水喝，清理完猫窝换猫砂，边观察边咬牙切齿的感慨：嘿夏之光你真是个有耐心的细心的，有条不紊好不忙活哈，他却完全忘了是哪个好哥哥伺候了他这么多天。夏之光辛苦半天做了点什么菜，他根本不知道也没吃出味儿来。 他关注点全在他哥那，姑且还算是哥吧，毕竟曾经也叫过那么几回，虽然现在不叫了哈。那个人正细心地梳理顺完手上这只的猫毛儿，又开始上手撸上了那边那只，他看夏之光的手抚摸上油条，屋里暖气很足，夏之光穿着黑色小背心儿，那件衣服焉栩嘉见过，他也不知道为什么夏之光夏天老爱光膀子穿背心，因为每次他都忍不住多看两眼，偷看被发现的时候焉栩嘉总要抢着瞪回去做贼心虚地先开口：“你老看我干嘛！”凶凶地被翻起的下三白像世界上最白的那颗珍珠，每到这时候他都活像一只气急败坏的鸟类扑腾着翅膀，羽毛尚未丰满却蓬松柔软。他靠着夏之光的：“我，，我，，我，，你，，你，，你 ” 半天也没说出来的憋屈样找回点心理平衡。

就像现在这样夏之光穿着那件前面有粉粉绿绿卡通图案的背心，线条姣好的胳膊袒露在外面，他盯着夏之光膨起来的手臂肌肉线条上清晰明显的血管纹路，仿佛那个人心脏迸射出来的血液通过那一根根健康粗壮的血管，流淌到的是焉栩嘉的体内，不然他为什么会觉得心跳加快呼吸困难呢。 顺着小臂连接下去的是夏之光的双手， 和焉栩嘉的没碰过阳春水的一双嫩手截然不同，夏之光的手比焉栩嘉的手要大上不少，手掌很大，粗大的手指有些粗粝，焉栩嘉不好意思的回想起最早时候的性启蒙教育，夏之光的手包住他的手，温柔谨慎地牵引起来覆盖在他自己的性器上面，一下一下的由缓到快，直到焉栩嘉喘息变了调哆哆嗦嗦颤抖着射到他的手掌上被他温柔的覆住，再难为情的把脸埋在夏之光肩窝里得到那时候好哥哥的安慰：“好了好了啊，嘉嘉，乖。”

他的手总能给他带来最下流的联想和最直白的性冲动。所以当夏之光边用粗糙的手掌一下一下地抚摸坨妹，边用低沉的声音念既像撒娇又像梦呓一样念叨出：“好了好了妹妹，别撒娇了，乖乖，妹妹可爱撒娇了” 的时候，焉栩嘉已经耳不能听，目不敢视了，心脏突突狂跳到了嗓子眼，他被下了魔法力量最强大的咒语又像是被最出色的催眠师催了眠。连夏之光中指上缠绕的指环随着主人上上下下在猫身上的抚摸而一闪一闪发出的纷繁光芒都让焉栩嘉眼花缭乱头晕目眩。他不自觉的微张着嘴，看着双色情撸着猫肚子的手，呆呆地在心里发出 “指环冷冰冰的，猫咪会不会被凉着啊？”的问句。

“完蛋了，猫发情了，我也发情了。” 焉栩嘉终于意识到问题出现在哪了。

他感觉自己已经十分不适合再坐在这里了，他现在尴尬地勃起了，因为看他哥夏之光简简单单地撸猫动作而引发勃起的焉栩嘉，单单是想到这里，他雪白的脸和耳后根也马上染上了一层不自然的绯红。他想立刻逃离这个触发他单相思和邪恶欲念的场合，还有他需要马上解决一下生理需求，最无语的事，他发现自己不仅前面硬了，后面好像也湿了。。

“之光，我不大舒服，吃完了，先去休息了。” 夏之光蹲在地上沉迷于和猫之间的心灵交流呢，突然间发出的椅子被拖出的声响，焉栩嘉匆忙从餐椅上站了起来，筷子被他带到了地上，他顾不上捡起来就径直飞快的往卧室走，夏之光被吓了一跳，他打算把猫放回猫窝里再去看看焉栩嘉的情况，还没等他跟过去焉栩嘉已经重重卡上了房门，他听见了门锁旋转的声音，卧室被焉栩嘉从里面反锁上了。

“我没事，你别管我了”

焉栩嘉没有走回床边或者走到洗手间的能力，他干脆就着锁上房门的姿势直接回身倚靠着房间门，门外传来夏之光紧张的声音。

“你怎么了啊？嘉嘉。”

他听着夏之光着急的声音把手伸进了睡裤，握上刚才就硬的不行的东西，使劲的搓揉起来。

“快开门，你哪里不舒服啊，嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉心里骂着：别嘉嘉嘉嘉嘉嘉了行吗， 我已经不是你曾经的可爱的弟弟了，不喜欢我就别来虚情假意的招惹我。

他重重的地抚弄自己的顶端边回答 “我没事，之光” ，可气息不稳的声音却出卖了自己。

夏之光靠在门外，却听见焉栩嘉的声音从隔着的薄薄的门板背后直接传进耳朵，衣料触碰木门的声音还有手掌皮肤相摩擦的声响交替响起，还有隐隐约约的粗重喘息的声音，穿过中空的木门，通过这良好的声音传播介质仿佛被放大了数倍，通通地传进了他的耳朵里。

“快开门焉栩嘉，给我看看你怎么了啊？”

焉栩嘉把潮红的耳朵贴紧着门，他实在没法回答，他不敢开口，他怕此刻哪怕一张嘴就会有像女人一样的呻吟流露出来，泄露出他最可耻的秘密。而那边是夏之光有磁性的温柔声音还带着焦急时候特有的低沉和嘶哑，也统统透过中空的木门给无限放大了，全部都一下下碰撞进焉栩嘉敏感的耳朵里，就好像那双哪怕只是想想就能让他喘息着高潮的粗大的手。

“嘉嘉，我知道你在干什么，我帮你好不好，开门。”

焉栩嘉好像能感受到吐出的热气就砸在他耳畔，他闭着眼一只手加快着手上的动作意淫着夏之光粗粝的指关节使劲的掐住他的腰，重重的撞进他最深最热的地方，他在夏之光的这句声音中和脑子环绕的画面里到了高潮。

他沉浸在高潮余韵里，耳朵还持续响起阵阵轰鸣，没了力气支撑不住的焉栩嘉顺着门滑了下去。而夏之光的声音此时也消失了，好像是离开了，焉栩嘉重重地长舒一口气：一会房门打开还可以当作无事发生。

接着脚步声回来了，钥匙插进了锁眼，开锁的声音在焉栩嘉的头顶响起。焉栩嘉没来得及做任何反应，他来不及等脸上的潮色和鬓角的潮湿退去，来不及提上裤子，甚至连刚才射出来的精液还原封不动的留在他手上连擦掉都没来得及。

夏之光就这么进来了，直接看见的是光屁股坐在地上的焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉傻眼了，他想快速的想站起来大脑却短暂的呈现一片空白的缺氧状态，他没站的起来，又跌坐回了原地。还是夏之光反应比较敏捷，眼疾手快地从床头抽出几张纸回到原地又蹲了下来，耐心地十指交缠着替焉栩嘉擦干净手上的白浊的东西。他刚要伸手跟夏之光要纸巾自己擦一下偃旗息鼓的东西，夏之光就径直拿着纸巾擦了上去，好像和瘫坐在地上的那个东西之间没有一点罅隙似的。

“咳咳。。。你扶我一下夏之光。” 焉栩嘉率先打破了空气诡异的静止，也提示夏之光收收眼神别盯着他那个地方看了。夏之光坦荡地收回了眼神手指蹭了两下鼻尖就把双手抄进焉栩嘉的腋窝下边，焉栩嘉以为夏之光会扯着他胳膊把他提溜起来，没想到夏之光只是将他提到一半就借着劲儿把他公主抱了起来走到床边轻轻地放到了床上。

可是他的裤子还是维持着刚才被发现时候的位置，睡裤褪到了膝盖，内裤还松垮的半挂在屁股上。

无数个“尴尬”大字像睡不着时候跳动的绵羊又像小破站的护体弹幕一样，刷刷刷地在焉栩嘉眼前蹦过去。而此刻夏之光的一副老神在在淡定从容的过来人模样，深深的让焉栩嘉觉得自己受到了莫大的羞辱，他刚才靠保持发呆拒绝思考才稍微镇静下来的皮肤，又泛起不自然的红色，他能感觉自己血液又从耳朵根开始蔓延上整个耳朵，他知道自己的脸肯定又泛红了，不仅像初中做的虹吸效应实验里那样，还热热的。

他在心里一遍遍的嘲笑自己：“人都被你丢完了焉栩嘉，大半夜带着剧本来前队友兼现队友家想的是主动迈出一步，至少缓解一下关系，老天都让你们住到了一起了你怎么还什么都没把握住？你天天吃饭睡觉打游戏我你猪吗焉栩嘉？睡觉都睡了好几天了关系不但没有突破，在夏之光家边想着他边自慰被现场抓包，现在裤子还没提上，你怎么就这么下贱，你到底在想什么啊，我劝你不要再想有的没的了，趁还做的回队友趁还没撕破脸快放弃吧！”

他只敢在心里打退堂鼓，他就是这么拧巴的一个人，说不要这种关系的是他，一意孤行说难听的话回绝对方让别人难受的是他，作天作地又凶又坏地还要等着人来安慰的是他，等不到那个人又自己出尔反尔可怜巴巴追回来的也是他，他永远不知道满足，永远患得患失，永远张开口就把喜欢变成讨厌，把我要你变成你给我走，可是啊，永远把最热烈的爱意和最直白的眼神默默收藏起来的也是他。

他这么想着的时候确实放弃了也豁上去了，想着一不做二不休就这么算了吧，一拍两散无他妈所谓了，于是他强作镇定的抖擞了一下精神，装模作样的像以前的每一次一样发号施令：“夏之光，你给我出去。” 然后就自顾自的准备提上已经离开屁股很久的裤子了。

夏之光没出去， 反倒是盯着他维持着倚着床头屁股上提胳膊抓着裤子的姿势。他直接打断了他的动作，按住焉栩嘉的手说：“着急穿裤子干嘛啊？”

“不行啊？要你管！” 决定放弃的焉栩嘉大方的怼的回去，这个态度对待夏之光在焉栩嘉那是基本操作而已。

“我怎么就不能管你了？刚才手淫喊我名字的人是谁来着，我管他行不行啊？”

夏之光这句话让他够不好意思了，但是他又能怎么办呢，他无可奈何又理直气壮地回击：“你管我干吗啊？你不是就爱玩猫嘛，和猫过吧你夏之光”

夏之光很无语，他突然意识到这人怕不是和猫争风吃醋了吧？

“你和猫吃醋呢，焉栩嘉？”

“神经吧你，我干嘛和猫吃醋啊？” 你怎么能说我跟猫吃醋啊，焉栩嘉炸毛了，玻璃球怒目圆瞪，头发都快竖起来了，活像一只凶呼呼地大猫，吓唬人的时候却不小心露出花白的肚子，毛茸茸的。

他就是猫，作起来用的都是猫猫星人虚张声势的把戏，猫族挚友夏之光深谙此道，他早就在心里给焉栩嘉暗暗下过判词了。

猫猫星人本来就处于春季情动的高发期，他边用力挣扎着想把手从夏之光有力量的手掌的禁锢中摆脱出来。据说在生气的时候，身体是最容易触发情欲的。

他在和夏之光挣扎推拉的过程中眼见着发现自己的阴茎又半硬了，很久没被满足的后面也更湿了，最无语的是夏之光不知道从哪摸出来了一根丝巾，轻车熟路就把此时大脑死机糊里糊涂的焉栩嘉的双手给绑起来了。。

“操你妈，你什么意思啊？”

“嗯？你吃坨坨妹妹的飞醋，你是不是妹妹，嗯？焉栩嘉”

“你他妈给我解开！”

夏之光丝毫没理会他的怒骂，毕竟焉栩嘉骂起人来也就这么几句，他老早就全领略过了。

“刚才是在装睡吧？其实我碰你的时候你已经醒了吧？焉栩嘉。”

夏之光口中下流的问句像夏天最大的那场雨被热带季风裹挟着劈头盖脸的砸落下来，追着焉栩嘉让他无处遁形，焉栩嘉一边在心里痛骂夏之光你从哪学的这些玩意，却一边因为这些大胆的词语刺激的更硬了，眼角红彤彤的不能自制的分泌出水花，亮晶晶的，反复撩拨着夏之光的心弦。

夏之光捏着焉栩嘉的下巴强迫他的眼神不再能够故意瓢到别处，高高在上地睥睨着与他眼神交汇看他毫无体面可言，根本没打算等着焉栩嘉回复，夏之光的另外一只手就溜到了他的睡衣领口，单手解开了睡衣的第一颗扣子，焉栩嘉手被控制了，现在只能急的抬起一条腿，边扭着逃避夏之光的手边使劲蹬朝对方踢过去，嘴里还不服输的骂道： “夏之光你是变态吧你！别解我衣服。。。” 可是转眼睡衣纽扣已经尽数被解开了，胸脯的白肉白的晃眼。

焉栩嘉方才意淫的那双手此时就抚摸到了他的身上，是带着他联想的粗糙的触感的，瞬间他感到自己头晕目眩，不太能正常呼吸了。夏之光故意蜻蜓点水似的轻轻撩过焉栩嘉，带起前胸一阵鸡皮疙瘩，然后他才郑重的把手抚摸了上去，动作和刚才认真搓揉那只猫竟然一样，大大的充满男人力量的手掌上上下下的揉弄起来，手指上的指环在白嫩的地方掠过又刮着乳头的时候焉栩嘉全身毛孔都像被通电了似的， 他全身颤栗着使劲阖上眼皮想到：“啊~果然指环直接碰到皮肤真的是会凉凉的啊”。

他的防线被一点点摧毁，被催眠的感觉又一次袭过来。手被绑住现在被举高过头顶，焉栩嘉用仅剩的一点可怜的理智抗拒着又理所应当的享受着此刻无法挣脱的快感，太爽了，他的心里大声的喊着，眼泪也直直地流了下来。

他已经被撩拨的不行，裤子早在刚才拒绝或者说是迎合的过程中不见踪影了。他想让夏之光亲亲他抱一抱他，他渴望皮肤对皮肤的身体与身体的亲密互动，并不是这样只有自己一个人被弄的衣不蔽体乱七八糟，像一个被狠狠玩弄再抛弃的可怜妓女，也像是他一直在唱的那出独角戏。

“被摸就爽成这样了？你发情了吗焉栩嘉？”  
“你是不是发情的母猫？”

叫大名经常会让焉栩嘉有点尴尬，特别是这种场合，所以以前和夏之光的性爱场合，不管是柔情蜜意还是狂风骤雨，他都习惯被叫“嘉嘉“，今天开始夏之光就一直直呼他的三字大名，让他有点难过，难过之外又掩饰不住对在这种羞耻情境下喊出他名字的性奋之情。

“别叫我，，，，叫我别的。。之光 ”，他觉得 “焉栩嘉”这三个字如果此刻是由自己说出来的，那就更尴尬了。

“求你了。。”他又补上一句。

“那你先回答我呗。”

他早意乱情迷了，头藏在双臂之间形成的小小三角区域内，靠屈起的胳膊投下的一点点微弱的阴影给自己遮羞。夏之光要的回答，是要他回答爽不爽还是他现在是不是像一只发情的猫啊，他搞不清楚要回答哪个。尤其当夏之光眉毛微微皱起，眯起的狭长的凤眼就在刀削的眉骨里就显的更加深不可测，夏之光把他的胳膊拎起来不让他再做一只鸵鸟，强迫他对上他的眼睛。

“回答我焉栩嘉”

“回答，，，回答什么啊？”他呜噜呜噜的半天从喉咙里发出一句话。

“爽不爽？”

焉栩嘉阴茎前端已经渗出了好多液体，可怜巴巴的翘着，此时也根本没人理睬，他伸出胳膊想要套到夏之光的脖子上，他太想被安慰怜爱一下了，话从口边说出就变成了：“你抱抱我。”

“要我还是要抱抱啊？”

焉栩嘉脸已经羞赧的不能自持，颤抖着带着哭腔：“我想要你。”

然而夏之光还是没有去安抚他或者给他解开，焉栩嘉等着他开口。

“想要就先玩给我看。” 

夏之光牵引着焉栩嘉的胳膊把他拉了起来他翻了个身，给他摆了一个跪着的姿势。

“跪好了，趴下，屁股翘起来。”

手掌啪的一声打在了他的屁股上，在安静的房间里显得更加清脆响亮了。而刚才发号施令的人的声音却一丝不苟的，沉着肃穆。

焉栩嘉手被绑着，本来就没有安全感，这下掉了个身，后面的世界的一切他都看不见了。他急不可耐的回头，哪怕是得到点指示。

“玩自己给我看，嘉嘉。”

夏之光已经改口叫他“嘉嘉”了，这仿佛给他了些许鼓励。

他迫不得已哆哆嗦嗦的伸出手去勾前面，但是很费劲根本就够不着，他急的眼泪一颗颗砸下来，：“不行，碰不到，碰不到。” 

“碰不到就碰后面吧，后面可以的吧，嗯？嘉嘉。”

他觉得自己已经被渴望烧灼的连一点思考的底气都没有，他得到指示后急不可耐的把手移到后穴。手腕已经被勒红了，牵扯的很疼，由于看不到好像也让他更加不管不顾了。

他只想能痛快一点，如果痛能让他好一点，他也可以的。

可是他发现即便是要触碰后面的洞也是很难的，他本能的翘起了屁股，这样手指竟然就可以正正好好的碰到了。

“摸到了吗，你怎么这么湿啊？”

“再撅起来一点。”他说着又轻拍了焉栩嘉的屁股一下。

“乖，自己摸一摸放进去。” 

在仿佛被施了魔力的声音的唆使下，他真的按照指示颤抖着用指尖摸了摸，用手指肚绕着外圈按压着，然后伸进去了第一根手指，被牵制的手影响了他一切的动作，他好久没用过后面了，但是后穴这种地方，一旦接受了异物的进入得到了完整的开发，像大脑皮层获得性兴奋阴茎会勃起，后穴也会食髓知味获得信号润滑自己准备迎接快乐的来临。第一根手指毫无阻拦的进去了却没法大幅度的上下活动，他困难的弯起食指轻轻的按压着，紧接着第二根，中指也被塞了进去，他使劲的把手掌往里放企图让手指更深入一点，可是收效甚微。

声音又想起了，“乖，动给我看看。”

“可以啊，无师自通了，嘉嘉。”

夏之光每一句骚话说出后，焉栩嘉的脑子里都会爆炸出一个烟花作为回应，夏之光怎么会知道。

高潮分生理高潮和心理高潮，诚然焉栩嘉心理已经高潮好多回了。

为了获得更多的快感他扭动起屁股，“啊。。。。” 不被控制的从他半张的嘴里流出，他试着连续的抽动，虽然动迟钝又笨拙，但是仍然唤起了断断续续不完整的呻吟。

“动快一点。” 他听着夏之光的声音，加快了手指的速度，这种感觉又回来了，他曾经迷恋过的。

他身体说到底谈不上有多爽，手被绑起以难堪的姿势抽插着自己的后穴，只可以看见的只有床头和对面的那面白墙，沉浸在羞耻堕落的快感里，恐怖又刺激，他痛苦焦灼地等待着下一个信号，下个信号也许就能使他获得更多的快感呢。

弓着腰使劲的撅起屁股，支点全部落在膝盖上，很快膝盖也没了力气，他修长的白藕似的大腿就那么歪歪扭扭的撑着，腿根儿是粉色的，膝盖也被摩的好像快破皮了，现在拼命的颤抖着，手腕酸的要命。

支撑不住了。

靠这样隔靴搔痒一样的自渎，高潮就像水里的小鱼一样，摇头摆尾，他射不出来，就像他根本无法在河里徒手握住一条光滑的小鱼一样，好难好难。

焉栩嘉后面空虚的要命，瘙痒的感觉像有很多很多蚂蚁在他头皮上一趟一趟不知疲惫地搬着家。一秒都不行了，他甚至萌生出与其这么折磨不如就让他死了好了的悲壮决心，反正不论怎么样都比现在这个情况要强不知多少。

于是下一秒他就踮着膝盖磨蹭着床单困难的转了过来，嗓子里好像生了火一样，剥夺了他说话的权利。 

焉栩嘉的小猫脸儿直接凑到了夏之光跟前，他本来就过长盖住双眼的头发被汗水沾湿胡乱的分开凌乱的贴着，脸早就红的不成样子，尖下巴抬起来，上面是湿漉漉的小嘴，刚才应该被主人为了堵住漏出的呻吟下意识死死地咬住了吧，所以现在过薄的嘴唇显得丰满红润，它可怜地微张着靠很快的深呼吸着帮心脏找回心跳， 嘴角甚至还挂着银丝，露出几颗很幼稚的白色牙齿。

他的眼睛每每在意乱情迷的时候就会露出更多的眼白，对不上焦点，想要和害怕全都藏在里面。他对爱欲无法自制地流出一股深深的痴迷和一无所知的懵懂。

好凌乱，也好美啊，像一株被揉碎在泥土里的红色百合。

就像夏之光念出的 “我的百合是红色的，” 那句诗是他想着焉栩嘉的脸庞想到的，但是不知道焉栩嘉有没有猜没猜到呢。

焉栩嘉还是保持着那个跪着的姿势，阴茎要命的充满了血，手在后背被绑缚着，像是一个等待被行刑的罪不可赦的犯人，孤立无援地等待死神降临的时刻。

所以他直直地吻了上去，心无旁骛又决绝地，仿佛带着将死之人因为生命将尽才迸发出的不顾一切的疯批和不知羞耻，他乞求夏之光能和他接吻。

太用力了，一声牙齿隔着嘴唇撞上牙齿的脆响发出，钝痛和金属味道在口腔四散的时候，他们终于激烈的亲吻在了一起，分不清品尝的是谁的血，可是好像也早已不必分出彼此了。

焉栩嘉边和夏之光忘情的接吻一边挺起胸脯去蹭夏之光，屁股也摆动着想获得更多的刺激，睡衣已经掉到臂弯了，和那条裤子的下场没什么区别。焉栩嘉赤裸着几乎什么都不剩，而夏之光还是真实的衣冠整齐，原来彻底堕落的狂欢这么爽快。

柔软的舌头交缠在一起难舍难分，带出很多涎液，顺着互相包裹住的嘴唇沿着嘴角留下，此刻根本没人在乎这个。

夏之光也决计不再折磨焉栩嘉也顺带放过自己，他一手护着焉栩嘉，一手把运动裤使劲往下一拽，阴茎马上迫不及待地刑满释放似的踊跃跳了出来，他听见自己重重的咽下去一口唾液，焉栩嘉盯着他的眼睛也看到他突出的喉结明显使劲地滚动了一下。

他把焉栩嘉推倒，自己也跟着扑了过去，接着粗硬的阴茎没有停顿地直接插了进去，没有试探性的抽动就直接贯穿到底。

他等待这美妙的一刻有多久焉栩嘉就有多久，现在谁都不想分神去考虑任何一件事，需要的只有一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

夏之光将整个阴茎捅进去的时候长长地叹了口气，而焉栩嘉却直声大叫了出来，不是平时说话那种的粗重嗓音，也不是以前他们那么多次做爱时候焉栩嘉被塞满的时候发出的婉转的带着魅惑人的沙哑颤音，而是呆着哭腔的叫声。

他彻彻底底地哭了出来，好像很悲伤的样子。说不出来的爽快和疼痛带着心里积攒的委屈让他泣不成声，大颗大颗的眼泪源源不断地流出来。

夏之光知道这次焉栩嘉是真的被自己欺负了，刚才上来一阵要揉碎弄坏他的劲儿过去了，现在他只觉得又舍不得又心疼的不行。他一边怜爱的揉着焉栩嘉的头发，一边把脸紧紧贴上他的脸，不断的用鼻尖蹭着焉栩嘉柔软的小花脸。温暖湿润的舌头舔上他的脸颊去分享他的泪水和他的情绪。他轻轻的咂巴了一下：咸咸的，又轻声细语不断地哄着，：“嘉嘉，怎么哭了啊？” 

他像一个大型金毛，毛茸茸的，一个劲的舔舐着他爱慕的小白猫，也不管这只猫咪愿不愿意，只是凭着满心的喜爱之情和一腔的孤勇把小白猫舔的乱七八糟的。

“乖～我们不哭了哈，” 

“都哭花了，小花猫。” 

他一遍遍的温柔地重复安慰的枕边话儿讨这个哭的上气不接下去的小东西开心，狭长的眼睛从上往下望着他，手掌还在一下一下的抚摸着后背给他顺着气儿。

焉栩嘉哭的差不多了才意识到手上的丝带不知道什么时候被解开了，也意识到那根粗长的东西正卡在他的身体碾过着他的肠肉和敏感点却没怎么动过，顶的他好难受。

他悄悄地装作不经意似的把屁股往前顶了顶示意夏之光动一动。胳膊一只维持原样攀在夏之光的肩上，另外一只手往下摸去找到夏之光的屁股，照着保持那个姿势夏之光肌肉绷起来的屁股就使劲儿的掐了一下。

夏之光吃痛的声音马上响起， “哎呦哎呦祖奶奶，怎么还玩家庭暴力啊。” 

焉栩嘉神气起来嚣张的劲儿又回来了朝着夏之光就递去一个招牌眼刀，附赠一对招牌玻璃球。

“谁和你家庭！动一动啊，怎么那么磨磨蹭蹭的，烦死你了。”

“哎哎哎，是是是。”夏之光闻言马上开始抽动了起来，不同于刚刚暴力的一插到底，他提起腰几下浅再一下重，略带技巧性地开始研磨着焉栩嘉的肠道。

呻吟马上飘了出来，焉栩嘉两手攀着夏之光的肩膀小声喘着气，接着不老实地嘲笑道： “你现在是不是没以前行了啊？夏之光。”

“你说什么？焉栩嘉，再给我说一遍听听？太久没做是不是忘了哥哥什么样了？” 

夏之光最受不了这个小东西故意激他，马上换了个节奏，连根没入又整根拔出来，焉栩嘉觉得自己肠肉都被翻了出来，才回去的泪花又被逼出来了，刚才哭的时候阴茎软下去了，现在又硬了，随着夏之光大幅度的动作晃来晃去的，一戳一戳地顶着夏之光，弄湿了他结实的小腹，滑溜溜的。

“之后和没和别人做啊？”

他边用性器狠地欺负着焉栩嘉，边在他耳边呼着气问。他感受着焉栩嘉肠肉的翻搅，变调的呻吟也不断他嘴角溢出，却把脸往夏之光更深的胸膛埋了埋，半天才断断续续地支支吾吾出一句不完整的 “才，，不告诉你。”

“啊啊啊，之光，慢，慢点。”

阴茎突然戳到最敏感的地方，焉栩嘉全身反射性地直接抖了起来。

“我快不行了，之光，，，之光。”

“不行，慢了有人就不乐意了。”

夏之光没理会求饶，他仍旧使劲的往那个凸起戳弄，肠液都打出白色的泡沫噗噗地冒出来来，却依旧盯着焉栩嘉不死心的追问“到底有没有？” 

焉栩嘉像溺水的鱼儿大口地喘着气对上夏之光深沉的眸子，爽的头皮发麻。“没”字刚脱口，后穴敏感点就突然剧烈收缩了起来，他高潮了，没人疼爱他前面一下，但焉栩嘉就凭着前列腺的高潮直接射精了，直接射在了夏之光下腹上，白色粘液湿哒哒的，很色情。

他抱着夏之光剧烈的喘着，持续的射精让他头晕眼花，大脑也陷入高潮后的空白期，夏之光被他后穴突然的缩紧弄的也差点交代了，但他忍住了。

为了不让焉栩嘉太难受，他调整着节奏慢速的抽插，每一下都擦过刚刚高潮过的那一点。

“舒不舒服，妹妹？”

焉栩嘉回过神来，“谁是妹妹啊？”

“你啊，你是我的发情的小母猫。夏之光柔声回答他，顺便刮了两下他的下巴去逗弄他。

接着他又加快了下腹的速度，把焉栩嘉又拉回新一轮的情爱里。

“我是我是，之光，轻点。” 

“哎哎，别那么快，

焉栩嘉羞臊的不行，他被牵制着小声的噎呜，倒真的和发情时候喵喵叫着找寻可以交配的另一半的妹妹一个样子。

焉栩嘉这副可怜又色情的模样刺激着夏之光的视网膜，他猛烈的顶弄着焉栩嘉也射了出来。阴茎突突地跳动大股大股浓烈的精液射进了焉栩嘉的穴道，焉栩嘉觉得自己的肠道好像被精液烫伤了。

夏之光趴在焉栩嘉身上，却也不把阴茎拔出来，下体维持着交合在一起的姿势，焉栩嘉的双腿仍旧挂在夏之光的腰上。

两具少年的身体隔了几个月又贴到了一块，和以前的每一次做爱看着好像没有任何区别。

上面的那个少年骨骼上附着匀称完美的肌肉，血管明显的突出来，是经常运动的样子，他的身材不会过于健壮却充满力量。而下面的那个少年白白净净，身材颀长，四肢的骨骼细瘦，大腿和小肚子却附着着薄薄的一层细嫩的软肉。

他们相恨相爱，装模作样演着旁人眼中最熟悉的陌生人的戏码，却兜兜转转又找回到了彼此身边。

夏之光蹭着焉栩嘉的肩窝，沉浸在属于焉栩嘉带给他的，对他来说过于熟稔又因为时间而陌生的味道，夹杂着汗水真实的气息，给此刻夏之光深深的满足感中揉杂进去了一些心酸，突然之间他好想流泪啊啊。

焉栩嘉感到一滴眼泪落在他的肩膀上，低下头一看才知道夏之光哭了，委委屈屈的，还偷偷的抽着气，睫毛温顺的垂下来覆盖住他的眼睑，眼下明显的泪痣把他显得那么可怜，鼻子也翕动着，好像一个大狗狗啊。

“嘉嘉，我不知道我们怎么会这样，我很想对你好。” 

焉栩嘉像吞了一整颗柠檬，五脏六腑都酸楚的翻滚。他像夏之光方才安慰他的那样，轻轻捋过他的头发，拂过脖子，再一下一下的抚摸着他的后背，感受着从小练舞的少年扎实遒劲的筋肉。

焉栩嘉记得夏之光喜欢笑也喜欢哭，情感从来是最丰富细腻的那个，但是却从来不会对任何人服输。特别是第二次成团之后，焉栩嘉其实清楚地知道自己变化并没多大，但他却看着夏之光从以前没心没肺的欢脱少年变成一个真正的年轻男人，却还一意孤行的谨慎又固执地企图保持少年时的冲动。

后来焉栩嘉鲜少能看见他流泪了，他对夏之光身上的变化有时候就是这样的一无所知。

前团那会，他是他最小的哥哥，而他是他最小的弟弟， 他们各自有最好的伙伴，却从来没被时间的洪流冲散，冥冥中像是有无形的线牵引着他们。从这个意义上来说他们像两株同根生长的植物，叛逆又疯狂地想挣脱对方的宇宙，却时常忘记了他们是相生相伴的，谁离开谁都会因失去养分枯竭而亡。

他们紧紧地贴在一起，他听着夏之光心脏砰砰跳动的声音在他的胸腔中形成巨大的共鸣，清晰的通过身体传导给焉栩嘉，带给他分开之后的这几个月的所未有的心安和宁静。好像之前所有的来自焉栩嘉对夏之光的抱怨和委屈一下子就都能一笔勾销了，焉栩嘉突然之间觉得自己好像可以长大了，他想试着偶尔也去保护一下他最小的哥哥，等一等总是跟着他后面却小心的隔着一段距离走路的小哥哥。

他没有说话，双手从夏之光的后背抬起来把他的头稍微地抬起来，轻轻的将嘴唇贴上了夏之光的嘴唇，他们接吻了，和刚才疯狂的啃噬彼此拆吃入腹的亲吻方式不同，这次是轻轻柔柔的，延续绵长又难舍难分。

长久的亲吻，不知道是谁先起的兴。夏之光的阴茎一直没有拿出来，结合的地方湿润胶着，有焉栩嘉分泌的很多的肠液也有夏之光射出来的很多的精液。焉栩嘉感觉夏之光埋在他体内的那个东西慢慢硬了起来， 就着甬道里的湿滑动了起来，再次变的好硬。

这次他不想拒绝夏之光，因为这也是他想要的，他不想让他离开。于是他把胳膊环绕上夏之光的脖颈，腰肢向上迎合地挺起，一双细长的腿儿一刻也不能等待似的，紧紧的缠上了夏之光的身体。

“好湿好热啊里面。”

又开始骚话连篇了你夏之光，焉栩嘉反射性的又要翻白眼了。

“你知道吗嘉嘉，猫发情就代表有生育能力了，可以生小猫了。”

“妹妹，给我生小猫好不好？”

“不要不要。”

“怎么又不要啦？一会又要求我。”

“轻点轻点啊，，，之光，你碰到我那里了。”

“那你要不要嘛？”夏之光停下下半身的动作把手揉上焉栩嘉的屁股。

“。。。。。？”

“。。。要，，我要嘛，，哎你怎么停了啊夏之光”

“要哪个啊？”

“要你。。。”

“那小猫呢？”

“生～～～～”

焉栩嘉不知道这是第多少次了，他被拽起来趴着屁股撅起来被夏之光从后面狠狠地进入，一边感慨这也太爽了吧，不由地感慨我前几个月怎么过的啊我，一边抬头对上了窗户，窗帘儿依旧紧闭着，不过太阳已经出来了，带着初春特有的和煦和温柔轻轻地洒了进来。

焉栩嘉享受着将他毁灭的快感，嗓子已经喊哑了，他用手撑着着脑袋摇摇晃晃地飘出好长一串儿被撞碎的呻吟的时候脑袋里跳过：这个天儿果然最适合猫被窝啊，在春天做一只发情的猫，这种感觉也不赖嘛，愿望达成！


End file.
